Catalina Erantzo
Catalina Erantzo (カタリーナ・エランツォ) is a Spanish navigator turned pirate and one of the protagonists of Uncharted Waters: New Horizons. She serves as a fictional counterpart to the famous fugitive Catalina de Erauso. Her flagship is called "Rebellion". Role in Game A naval lieutenant under Commander Ezequiel, Catalina is distraught by the loss of her brother Michael and fiancé Hernan Obregon at sea; the circumstances of their deaths remain unknown, but rumors claim that their ship was destroyed by Duke Franco's fleet. Catalina seeks to avenge them but is unable to do so without dragging Spain and Portugal to war. Undeterred by this setback, she abandons her post and turns to piracy while coercing Emilio to join her quest for revenge. After attacking several Portuguese fleets to sustain their voyage, the duo find themselves cornered by the forces of Ezequiel. They are saved by Andreas, an old friend of Catalina's fiancé, who informs them of João Franco's new life as a mariner after being disowned by his father. Intent on taking his life first, she ends up saving him by mistake and is forced to put her vendetta on hold when Ezequiel arrives. Their second pursuit also ends in failure due to Rocco's efforts, leaving Catalina no choice but to rely on their informant's suggestion to kidnap Lucia, a close friend of João's. After leaving the young waitress in Ceuta, the group is shocked to learn of the informant's treachery from Otto Baynes. With Lucia nowhere to be found, the female pirate later confronts the alleged Atlantean army and captures one of its officers. The captive reveals that João is protecting Massawa from the Turkish fleet much to Catalina's disbelief. She begrudgingly comes to his aid and acknowledges his family's innocence upon learning that House Franco has not owned a private fleet for years after Leon's marriage to Princess Christiana. Furthermore, Pietro Conti explains that Marquis Martinez, the noble who employed her informant, murdered Michael and Hernan to prevent them from unveiling the truth behind Neo-Atlantis. Now aware of her true enemy, she quickly heads for South America and helps João reunite with Lucia. The two of them persuade Ezequiel to join their battle against Martinez in exchange for Catalina's surrender. Together, they manage to defeat the opposing fleet and ruin the noble's nefarious plot. Having fulfilled her revenge, Catalina is content to resume her current lifestyle while awaiting another rematch with her former commander. João's story reprises her unexpected rescue of him from the pirate Kahn. The relentless chase between them becomes a running gag as Rocco humorously subdues Catalina each time. In Otto's scenario, she befriends the English commodore and warns him not to fight the weakened Spanish fleet after their attack on Martinez's fortress. She also makes a brief appearance in Ali's story trying to hunt for João only to be fooled into following the Turkish merchant's ship. Personality A fierce and noble-hearted woman, Catalina tends to let her emotions get the better of her; this is exemplified by her unyielding desire to avenge the deaths of her loved ones at all costs. While normally cordial to those around her, she can be rather sarcastic when interacting with close friends. Those unfortunate enough to be her enemies are treated with utter disdain and given little to no mercy. Catalina's rebellious spirit is complemented by her strong sense of honor which she extends to those worthy of it. Her ties with Ezequiel become strained after the former's defection, though the two comrades come to terms with the other's intent at the end of the story. Quotes *"I am guided by my beliefs." Gameplay Catalina's scenario is challenging as she initially lacks a beneficial relationship with any of the six European powers. Given that her main objective is to gain infamy through piracy, battles are unavoidable and will require a steady stream of income. This forces players to spend their resources on superior equipment, warships, and loyal navigators while mastering naval battles and duels. Catalina herself is a force to be reckoned with due to having above-average fighting abilities as well as the gunnery skill. Gallery Catalina Erantzo Artwork (UW2).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons artwork Catalina Erantzo (UW2PC).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons portrait Catalina Erantzo (UWO).png|Uncharted Waters Online appearance Catalina Errantzo (UWOR).png|Uncharted Waters: Origins portrait Category:Uncharted Waters Characters